criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Myra Thompson
'''Myra Thompson '''was the killer of Clive Sanderson in Professional Help (Case #9 of Kensington Heights). Prior to that, Myra was seen in West Died Story (Case #7 of Kensington Heights). Profile Myra was the 46 year old mother of Yvette Thompson. She has blonde hair, in her first appearance, Myra wore a light blue jacket over a white t-shirt with the word 'Ibiza' written on it and a cross necklace. In her second appearance, it is known that Myra has a tree frog collection, drinks ginger beer and carried a red pen with her. In this appearance, Myra wears a pink jacket instead of her blue one. Role in Case(s) West Died Story Myra is first seen after Bernard O'Connor is taken away for killing her daughter, Yvette. After the trial, Lana Hall was spoken to. She said she was going to try and clean up the streets. Lana said that she needed to find Jack O'Connor, Bernard's father, Myra Thompson, Yvette's mother and Zach Cooper, Riff's uncle so that she could help understand why they were behaving so badly. Zach, Jack and Myra all promised to look after the streets, and to call them if anything bad happened. Professional Help The team decided to speak to Myra Thompson, who's name had been found circled on a piece of paper on Clive's desk. Myra said that she was distraught to find this out. Clive had been helping her get over Yvette's death. He had suggested that taking up a hobby would help, so Myra started a tree frog collection. Myra was spoken to again when she was reported to be drinking heavily, the team arrived at the pub, where Myra was drinking ginger beer, Myra was drinking her sorrows away, when asked why, Myra said that she had turned to drink to grieve Yvette and Clive. Myra was spoken to again when her marker pen was found near where Clive died. Myra said that she must have dropped it when going to see Clive for a session. Myra was found guilty of killing Clive. Myra said that Clive was the father of Yvette. And kept on contacting her and contacting her to the point where Myra would become severely depressed. And then Clive would help her as if nothing had happened, making Myra think there was some hope for Clive. Madame Carne said to Myra the she jeopardised all of Clive's investigations. He had found out why people were being so wicked and treacherous. Myra said she knew what they were talking about, but couldn't speak there, and asked to be spoken to in prison. She was sentenced to 20 years in prison. After the investigation, Myra was ready to tell them everything, just after she had the team do something for her. First, she requested that she receive around the clock care at prison, and by doing such, the team needed to ask the warden, who said that he would not do it until his office was cleared, so the team helped the warden clean his office, and promised around the clock care for Myra. Secondly, Myra asked for someone to plant flowers on Yvette's grave. She wanted some myrrh to be spread around the base and for it never to become overgrown. The team spoke to Fifi Henn about it, who said she would do it. Myra decided to tell the team, she told them that someone had been polluting the Botanical Garden water supply from East Kensington, brainwashing them. Myra knew this as Clive told her just before his death. Myra left and went to live her sentence. The team knew they had to go to East Kensington. Trivia * Myra is a parody of British actress Nicole Barber-Lane. Case Appearances * West Died Story (Case #7 of Kensington Heights; cameo) * Professional Help (Case #9 of Kensington Heights) * Something in the Water (Case #10 of Kensington Heights; mentioned) Navigation Category:Characters in Kensington Heights Category:Suspects in Kensington Heights Category:Killers in Kensington Heights